Nanoda Itsumo
by YumeSangai
Summary: Ryuichi está com falhas na memória e a mudança de humor e personalidade está o fazendo perceber pela primeira vez o medo de ficar sozinho.
1. Chapter 1

Eu não quero estar sozinho.

É um pensamento clichê, mas eu não posso evitá-lo, estar sozinho não foi uma escolha, era o que eu pensava naquela época, enquanto caminhava pela rua voltando do psicólogo, porque os adultos cismavam que tinha alguma coisa errada comigo?

Dizer que quer ser cantor é um pecado? Isso tudo começou quando pediram para desenhar nossos sonhos, eu caprichei nas cores e nos holofotes, todos para mim, também havia muitas pessoas no 'recinto', mas minha ilustração fez com que minha mãe olhasse para mim.

Pela primeira vez.

E não foi de uma forma boa, não fez meus olhos brilharem e tão pouco quis correr e abraça-la.

-Você ficou maluco??

Sua voz era tão fria, seus olhos tão gelados, que eu não pude fazer mais nada, abaixei o rosto e segurei o choro, senti sua mão gelada no meu rosto quente, que agora estava marcando com seus dedos.

-Pare de me fazer perder tempo, ser chamada no colégio por causa de um desenho idiota, cresça Ryuichi.

Crescer? Uma criança de seis anos? ... Com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, eu havia caminhado até meu quarto e trancado a porta, no final das contas era sempre assim.

No colégio era divertido, eu conversava com todos, era o rei das brincadeiras, mas em casa eu me sentia num cubo de gelo, preso e sem nada para me esquentar.

Ah, mas, por favor, não pense mal de meus pais, nem eu faço isso, naquela época as coisas eram muito difíceis, aparentemente estavam contratando pessoas mais novas e isso deixava os mais velhos estressados.

De qualquer forma, não tinha como o meu **eu **daquela época estar ciente disso, nos finais de semana eu podia ver meu pai, ele trabalhava em uma grande corporação e trazia tarefas para dentro de casa, ainda no sábado ele trabalhava. Domingo ele só queria ficar no quarto ou ver tv.

No décimo terceiro andar, no apartamento 13405, eu olhava da janela para o parque que havia por perto, era um domingo ensolarado e havia muitas crianças, balões e brincadeiras.

-Pai... pai... – Eu o chamei enquanto me aproximava do sofá de três lugares, onde ele folgadamente estava sentado com os pés sobre a mesa de madeira.

-Sim? – Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, sabia que não estava dormindo.

-Eu....queria ir ao parque.

Diferente do que eu esperava, ele sorriu e se levantou bagunçando meus cabelos. Eu basicamente não sabia o que era isso e como era bom ser amado, aaah dessa vez sim, eu sorri, meus olhos brilhavam e o abracei com força.

**Capítulo 01.**

Eu fechei o álbum de fotos e o guardei entre vários livros na estante principal da sala, para que só daqui a alguns anos eu o visse novamente.

-Ah não fique assim Kumagoro, eu estou bem – Disse sorrindo para meu inseparável bichinho de pelúcia.

Eu tinha noção de que aos 31 anos de idade andar com um coelho rosa não era a coisa mais bem vista do mundo, mas as pessoas queriam a minha voz, a minha aparência e o meu corpo, o resto era resto.

Me senti inspirado para escrever e sentei com as pernas cruzadas na cadeira e comecei a rabiscar várias palavras rapidamente, meus textos eram grandes, mas as canções eram pequenas, eu ainda não sei utilizar kanjis, os conheço muito pouco.

Nittle Grasper não estava exatamente de volta a ativa, mas lançar alguns mini-álbuns garantiam matérias em revistas e uma agenda lotada por meses, e eu não desgostava de nada disso.

Diferente de Shuichi que era casado com Yuki Eiri, eu não tinha com quem dividir meu tempo livre, eu costumava ficar em casa vendo dvds, almoçar em restaurantes caros e de quando em vez sair para alguma balada do outro lado da cidade.

Tohma era graciosamente ocupado, Noriko estava namorando um modelo e agora estava fazendo até comerciais, eu continuava saindo em capas de revista e desfilando para as grandes companhias.

Mas tudo o que eu tinha estava desaparecendo aos poucos, eu sabia o que as pessoas queriam. **Bad Luck**.

Quando meu texto mal escrito estava pronto eu estava jogado no sofá, mudando de canal, parei em um quando reconheci o cabelo cor de rosa que estava na televisão, era ele, o meu melhor amigo e aquele que estava me roubando tudo.

-Eu já disse Kumagoro, eu estou bem, velho e desocupado.

Ri com minha própria fala, eu não precisava de dinheiro, não havia sido idiota e gastado tudo, tinha muita grana no banco, mas eu não queria viver e morrer assim.

Eu gostava da fama e do que ela havia me proporcionado, porque passando aquelas páginas gastadas do álbum de fotografias eu tinha em mente exatamente aquilo, sem o que eu sou **agora**, minha vida se resumiria há quadrados coloridos com bons momentos.

***

-Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? – Era a décima vez que ela perguntava isso, enquanto eu ajeitava o chapéu, aproveitei para concordar com a cabeça.

É claro que ela estava preocupada, eu não cheguei ao prédio pulando de alegria, eu simplesmente entrei lá como Sakuma Ryuichi o número um do Japão, aliás, fazia algum tempo que eu não agia como o 'Ryu-chan'.

Recebemos o aviso da contagem, as luzes se apagaram e Tohma e Noriko passaram por mim, eu demorei alguns minutos e caminhei até o meio do palco, no meu ritual de fechar os olhos e olhar para cima.

_-Por favor, eu quero passar isso tudo... _–Pedi mentalmente e só abria os olhos quando os gritos se tornavam ainda mais eufóricos e eu sabia que as luzes haviam se acendido.

Sorri para aquela multidão e aguardei a entrada da música para começar a cantar, eu estava inspirado e muito animado, fazia tempo que meu coração não batia tão rápido assim.

As lágrimas que correm livremente

Poderiam escrever uma canção

-Ou a minha agonia-

Ardendo, mais e mais

Eu me abraço buscando conforto

Não tem ninguém aqui

Era a nova canção, que eu havia escrito de qualquer forma sobre a mesa. A música era rápida e eu cantava com raiva, sabia disso, meus sentimentos estavam tão claros que eu podia ver os olhos arregalados de Noriko e Tohma.

É um lugar tão grande

A luz cálida preenche, mas não é capaz de me tocar

Caminhando, com passos trêmulos

A visão turva me faz parar

Não tem ninguém aqui, porque eu continuo esperando?

As lágrimas correm tão facilmente

Por quem eu estou chorando?

Não consigo dormir, esse lugar me assusta

Enquanto girava e caminhava pelo palco eu parei para observar a expressão do público, era magnífico, as mãos estavam apertadas contra o peito enquanto me ouvia, ah que maravilhoso era a sensação.

Olhando para minhas mãos, tão pequenas

O que eu quero alcançar?

Me abraço procurando conforto

A melodia continua, em meu rosto

Uma nova canção se forma

O que eu deveria estar fazendo?

Nesse lugar assustador

Quero correr pra longe daqui

O que eu quero alcançar?

Os holofotes caíram sobre mim, foi quando erguei um pouco mais o rosto e na parte VIP eu reconheci o rosto de Shuichi que pulava de um lado ao outro e para minha surpresa, o irmão mais novo de Yuki Eiri.

Ele sempre fora um grande fã, havíamos sido apresentados quando eu fora visitar Shuichi e ele estava por lá, lembro que ele não sabia o que dizer e corava facilmente, parecia uma criança, mas logo a inibição havia sido deixada de lado com a ajuda da bebida que enchia a geladeira de Eiri.

Tatsuha era eufórico, adorável, romântico e bonito. Mas naquele instante em que meus olhos se encontraram com os dele, eu senti um arrepio, seus olhos estavam apertados e imaginei que ele estava chorando. Por causa da música?

Ou... por mim...?

**Continua.**


	2. Chapter 2

Eu não quero continuar sozinho.

Não é um pensamento tão clichê assim, faz parte da vida cotidiana dos jovens, encontrar um amor e seguirem suas vidas até a meia idade e blábláblá, por isso as pessoas gostavam tanto de músicas românticas e dramáticas.

Eu sorri com a matéria que havia saído na revista, falava sobre a minha canção, era uma boa crítica, parece que o 'Deus' Sakuma Ryuichi estava de volta.

-Pika, Pika, Kumagoro – Eu não pude evitar de fazer um 'v' com os dedos e sorrir abertamente para meu adorável escudeiro que estava sentado em uma poltrona bem ao meu lado.

Olhei para os comprimidos espalhados na mesinha. Fazia algum tempo que eu os tomava, eu não conseguia dormir, desde que voltara para o Japão a minha mente havia ficado bagunçada.

E mais do que nunca eu estava lembrando de fatos passados e mentir que isso não me magoava seria ruim demais, até mesmo para mim.

**Capítulo 02.**

Foi quando abri os olhos e percebi que estava na minha cama de colchão macio, mas eu não me lembrava de ter caminhado até lá.

-Então você acordou.

Me sentei na cama, coçando os olhos e deixando que minha visão de adaptasse ao quarto, foi quando foquei o rosto de Tohma.

-O que aconteceu?

-Você estava dormindo na sala.

-Quando chegou? Eu não lembro... – E antes que eu colocasse os pés no chão ele tocou meu ombro, com força me fazendo ficar onde estava.

-Parece que você anda estressado ultimamente, por isso não se preocupe eu estou cuidando de tudo.

Eu ia gritar e questiona-lo, mas minhas palavras foram contidas quando o fitei, seus olhos eram mais determinados que o de qualquer pessoa, eu não tinha como enfrenta-lo, e além do mais eu não estava bem.

-Mika-san vai ficar preocupada. – Murmurei fazendo uma careta e me deitando novamente na cama, dessa vez de costas para ele.

Ouvi seu suspiro e seus passos, ele andava em círculos pelo chão de madeira.

-A sua canção foi muito boa, você deve estar feliz, vi as revistas sobre a mesa.

-Eu não quero perder. – Murmurei sério enquanto minhas mãos apertavam a coberta.

-Por que você não volta a ir ao psicólogo?

Eu dei um salto na cama me virando e o encarando, queria que aquilo fosse alguma piada, mas ele estava sério e infelizmente certo.

-Eu o conheço o suficiente pra saber que você 'assim' é mais "normal" – Se referindo ao fato de agir como um cara de 31 anos – Mas... você não fica bem desse jeito.

E sem dizer mais nada ele saiu de meu quarto e sem demoras da minha casa, eu continuei por longos minutos deitado na cama, até sentir meus olhos arderem. Eu não queria ficar sozinho.

Me levantei e fui até a cozinha, abri os armários e a geladeira, mas tinha tudo que eu precisava e eu estava sem desculpa alguma para dar uma volta, mas talvez caminhar por aí não fosse uma má idéia.

Voltando para o quarto, coloquei um boné que havia ganhado de Shuichi, por cima da minha regata amassada coloquei uma blusa desabotoada e aproveitei a bermuda preta com correntes, calcei um sapato e saí do apartamento.

Eu não tinha idéia para onde estava indo, mas ficar em casa, a cada dia a sensação de que eu estava enlouquecendo era muito grande, porque comigo? Porque dessa forma?

Meus pés já acostumados com a cidade me guiavam enquanto eu andava cegamente, completamente perturbado, minha mente girava e quando me dei por mim estava em frente a um colégio.

Ergui as sobrancelhas em questionamento, como se alguém tivesse me deixado lá e na verdade não fosse eu mesmo que tinha andado até ali, mas... eu não fazia esse caminho.

O motivo estava diante dos meus olhos, era um colégio! Se me descobrisse eu não teria por onde correr e com toda a minha sorte, ainda havia deixado o celular em casa.

Na verdade fazia algum tempo que eu não o via, ele costumava tocar constantemente, mas parando pra pensar a respeito... eu não lembro.

Enquanto minha mente perturbada dava falta do aparelho eu só acordei quando o sinal tocou, olhei nervosamente para os lados procurando um lugar para me esconder, mas cheguei a conclusão de que isso só seria mais suspeito.

Talvez até um pouco normal, suspirei entediado, minha mente estava divida em duas e isso estava me deixando louco e com crises de humor muito grande, agora eu até entendo um pouco Yuki Eiri.

Oh sim, Shuichi quando bebia demais acabava por dar detalhes bem... Interessantes para não se dizer desnecessários, mas eu não me importava, embora também não estivesse interessado em como ele era gentil na cama ou o que dizia.

Yuki Eiri segundo minha melhor fonte, era agressivo e às vezes mais controlado, já que gentil era pedir demais, mas eu não faço mesmo idéia de como de repente passei a pensar no escritor, ah sim, meus problemas de humor.

Suspirei novamente e olhei para o portão que já estava cuspindo alunos para todas as direções, eu não parecia nada interessante para eles, apenas um cara qualquer que estava sem o que fazer.

Mas ergui o rosto, fitando o pátio e para minha surpresa, alguém me observava, como se pudesse ver através do meu disfarce e eu conhecia aqueles olhos, aquele cabelo... Aquela pessoa era Tatsuha Uesagi.

E de repente como se alguém tivesse apertado o mudo, eu ouvia apenas meu coração bater rápido, como uma criança que eu não mais era, corri pela rua de cabeça baixa, novamente sendo guiado por meus pés.

Não me importei com as pessoas, assim como não liguei para o sinal que estava aberto e atravessei, no entanto um carro freiou bruscamente e eu por impulso me joguei no chão.

Meu coração batia ainda mais dolorosamente, dessa vez não pelo rosto de Tatsuha, mas por meu quase-atropelamento.

-Minhas pernas... não se movem – Murmurei baixando quando tentei me levantar e voltar a caminhar.

Como se a pessoa que dirigia pudesse me ouvir, saiu do carro, com seus sapatos importados e cabelos loiros. Ah sim, o mundo me odiava com toda certeza, Yuki Eiri e sua carranca me encaravam e ele parecia muito arrependido de ter freado.

-Vai ficar aí no caminho?

Meus óculos haviam sido derrubados e ele sabia quem eu era, as pessoas estavam começando a se aproximar e tudo que eu pude fazer foi abaixar a cabeça, ele deu um suspiro impaciente e me ajudou a levantar e me basicamente me jogou no banco de carona.

-Sinceramente, é algum pré-requisito para ser um cantor desmiolado?

Depois de colocar o cinto eu o encarei sem entender.

-Se jogar na frente do meu carro. Se quiser cometer suicídio ao menos faça isso sem dar trabalho para os outros.

-Eu não queria me matar – Disse baixo.

E percebi que no meu estado atual eu não podia simplesmente ignora-lo e agir alegremente, minha voz saíra mais baixa do que eu pretendia.

Yuki Eiri era uma pessoa assustadora e não dava nem 100% do que Shuichi merecia, bom... era assim que eu costumava pensar, mas fazia algum tempo em que percebi que quem mais doava naquela relação era Shuichi.

-Eiri-san...

Ele murmurou algo em questionamento ainda se concentrando na pista.

-Você costuma falar com seu irmão?

O vi claramente girar os olhos e bufar, e então passou a olhar fixamente para a rua, suas mãos também se fecharam mais fortemente no volante.

-Esqueça.

Disse irritado, encostando a cabeça no vidro, vendo a paisagem voar, tudo passava tão rápido que era apenas um borrão de cores, isso talvez me inspirasse, mas que tipo de sentimentos eu deveria tirar daí?

-Não falo.

Ele respondeu quando estava desacelerando, reconheci algumas outras casas, era o bairro onde morava, cheio de pessoas ricas e famosas, por isso o carro de Eiri não iria se destacar muito, coisa na qual ele estaria preocupado, ao julgar pelos repórteres sensacionalistas com certeza diriam na primeira oportunidade que nós estávamos tendo um caso.

E isso seria nojento.

-Shuichi disse que você não responde mais as mensagens dele.

O vi acendendo o cigarro enquanto parava a um quarteirão de distância de minha casa, agradeci mentalmente por isso, já não me preocupando com papparazzis.

-Bom... perdi meu celular.

Ele não se importava a ponto de perguntar isso, a não ser que Shuichi estivesse mesmo surtando por causa disso e provavelmente estaria, eu tive que rir ao imaginá-lo pulando pra todos os lados enchendo o saco de Eiri e falando incansavelmente sobre mim.

Eiri ergueu a sobrancelha, mas definitivamente ele não estava curioso pra saber o que me fazia rir, bom, não é como se eu quisesse explicar também, ele abriu um pouco a janela e soprou a fumaça.

-Obrigado pela... carona.

Afundei o boné em minha cabeça, puxando a aba na direção de meus olhos, tirei os óculos escuros do bolso da bermuda e abri a porta não esperando por mais nenhuma palavra dele, e de fato ele não disse mais nada.

-Apenas não se jogue mais na frente do meu carro.

Ele disse quando eu já fechava a porta, dei de ombros e caminhei com as mãos no bolso andando para minha casa, onde meu único amigo me esperava, abri a porta da sala e sorri debilmente, mas tudo que encontrei foi a poltrona vazia.

-Kumagorou?

A porta trás de mim se fechou, joguei o molho de chaves no balcão e comecei a jogar as almofadas pro chão, tenho certeza que ele havia ficado na sala, tirei a blusa que havia pegado no armário unicamente para minha caminhada frustrada e foi justamente em meu quarto que encontrei meu coelho.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Já está com sono?

Me joguei na cama de colchão macio o abraçando enquanto deitava minha cabeça no meu novo travesseiro com penas de ganso.

-Você não vai acreditar, eu me encontrei com Yuki Eiri.

Esperei por uma resposta que foi formulada automaticamente em minha cabeça com um outro tom de voz.

-Sim, acabei vendo o Tatsuha também, eu corri... – Disse olhando para o teto de forma deprimente, me lembrando de seu rosto entristecido no dia do show, talvez ele me ligasse...

Foi quando levantei num salto lembrando que o maldito aparelho estava perdido, e ele só poderia estar por aquela zona que horas eu chamava de casa bem organizada e limpa.

Entrei no quarto de hospedes indo direto para o banheiro da suíte e foi lá mesmo que eu o encontrei, afundando na pia que estava com uma rolha para que a água não saísse.

-Quando eu fiz isso?

Peguei o aparelho vendo se ele ainda tinha alguma chance de ser salvo, mas a resposta era óbvia: perda total.

**Continua.**


	3. Chapter 3

Peguei o aparelho vendo se ele ainda tinha alguma chance de ser salvo, mas a resposta era óbvia: perda total.

Na sala a folha rabiscada com a canção do dia do show ainda estava sobre a mesa, presa por uma pedra com bracinhos e carinha feita por Shuichi.

Tudo estava jogando o rosto de Tatsuha contra mim. E além do mais, eu estava repetindo para mim mesmo meu novo mantra.

"Eu não quero ficar sozinho".

**Capítulo 03.**

"Por favor, volte na semana que vem".

"Hai".

Como era de se esperar, uma consulta de duas horas com o psicólogo e não havia resolvido nem 1/3 dos meus problemas, eu sabia disso, o que estava acontecendo comigo e os buracos na minha memória.

Eu só não queria perder.

Peguei o elevador, os números em vermelho passando pelo visor me indicando que naquele momento estávamos no vigésimo segundo andar. Eu não conseguia nem piscar.

Tudo na minha cabeça estava confuso e gritante "o que está acontecendo comigo?" era a principal questão e me parecia que seria a única que não teria uma resposta.

Quando cheguei ao meu apartamento para minha surpresa a porta estava aberta, eu procurei pelo molho de chaves no meu bolso e elas estavam lá com um chaveiro escrito "Nittle Grasper".

Pensei em ligar para Touma, mas me lembrei que meu aparelho havia afundado na pia. E sem me importar eu entrei batendo a porta, o garoto que estava sentado no sofá deu um pulo e me olhou assustado.

"Tatsuha-san?"

Ou talvez o único assustado fosse eu, meu coração batia de forma dolorosa.

"Ryuichi-kun".

Ele me cumprimentou com seu largo sorriso me fazendo corar enquanto me virava e trancava a porta e caminhava com passos rápidos até a cozinha, ignorando seu chamado.

"Me desculpe, a porta estava aberta, então eu decidi ficar até que você chegasse, eu tentei ligar, mas...".

"Meu celular quebrou".

Respondi com uma impaciência que me surpreendeu, virei o rosto o observando, ele parecia meio perturbado com o meu mau humor e agora estava receoso se continuava a tagarelar ou se ia embora.

Mas eu não queria que ele fosse, Tatsuha era minha única companhia saudável e eu precisava dele.

Precisava?

"Eu acho que estou vendo coisas, mas tivesse a impressão de tê-lo visto essa semana".

"É? Onde?"

Quão hipócrita eu era? Percebi que minhas mãos tremiam e eu não sabia mais dizer se era porque estava com medo ou gostando da sensação.

"Lá no colégio..."

Sua voz soou baixa e eu tive dificuldade em ouvi-lo, ele estava agora olhando para os lados, provavelmente arrependido de ter se deslocado até aqui.

É claro que ele não pretendia encontrar esse Ryuichi, esse cara com a expressão fechada e cheio de problemas, ele queria o cantor da Nittle Grasper, o todo poderoso Sakuma Ryuichi, o Deus do pop.

Que Deus que nada, a Nittle Grasper podia até estar indo bem graças ao meu surto e desespero de escrever letras melancólicas, mas eu sabia muito bem quem estava brilhando lá fora.

Quem tinha trabalho até dizer chega, quem chegava tarde todos os dias, não era inveja, mas doía, não porque ele estava roubando algo que era meu, porque eu estava feliz por ele, por ele conseguir o sucesso, porque ele lutou por isso e porque eu sabia que ele e seu grupo eram talentosos de verdade.

Mas culpar a música era uma desculpa esfarrapada, não era isso que me apertava o coração, era o fato de que a minha vida parecia estar indo para fora dos trilhos, como se tudo estivesse sendo empurrando e eu nem estava me dando conta, eu nem estava tentando lutar.

Alguém, por favor, me puxe.

Alguém, por favor, me salve.

"Ryuichi-kun?"

"Ahn?"

Engoli em seco quando percebi que ele estava próximo, sem querer eu recuei alguns passos, mas senti meu corpo encostar-se ao balcão gelado.

"Parece que você anda muito ocupado, não é?"

Ele deu um sorriso duro, um sorriso falso, eu concordei com um aceno de cabeça e ele alargou ainda mais aquele sorriso que me doía só de ver.

"Então eu não tomarei mais o seu tempo".

Quando percebi, ele já estava de costas se afastando e eu havia o abraçado mesmo assim, pude sentir ele se estremecer ao meu toque, mas ignorei, eu sabia ser bem egoísta quando queria.

"Tatsuha..."

Eu estava implorando. De joelhos, mas mesmo assim... Ele virou o rosto na minha direção. Minhas mãos ainda abraçavam as pernas dele. Ah os olhos dele brilhavam, eu reconhecia o desejo.

"Não me deixe".

Carente. Melancólico. Deprimido. Frustrado. Em abstinência.

Ele continuava a me olhar com aqueles olhos pegando fogo. Eu me levantei, minhas mãos envolvendo seu rosto.

"Eu não quero ficar só". Era apenas um sussurro. Uma lambida no canto de seus lábios. "Eu preciso de você". E mais um sussurro contra seu ouvido.

Tatsuha me empurrou contra o chão.

Você já brincou com um brinquedo quebrado?

Com força.

O segurando com força para que nada saia do lugar?

Sua mão se fechou contra meus pulsos, me fazendo ficar com os braços esticado sobre a cabeça, mas eu não precisava da mão dele _ali _para ficar quieto, eu não tinha a menor intenção de me mexer.

Colocando um remendo aqui e ali... mas um brinquedo quebrado é algo que não se pega com carinho.

"Tatsuha..." A voz rouca era proposital.

E o desejo quando incitado, não tem afago.

E ele perdeu o controle de vez. Minha roupa foi arrancada e rasgada, ele me jogou de bruços.

Sabe qual o problema do desejo?

Ele estava duro. Muito.

Tudo fica nublado. Você perde a razão, o controle. É claro que eu sabia o que estava fazendo, mas ele não. O Tatsuha estava em chamas, porque tudo que ele sempre quis foi um pedaço meu.

"Eu quero você, Tatsuha..."

E ele entrou tão duro que eu vi estrelas. Eu não precisava olhar para o Tatsuha, porque eu não queria que ele me visse. Porque o Tatsuha é a única pessoa que consegue _realmente_ me ver.

Frágil.

"Mais, Tatsuha, eu quero mais..."

Suas mãos agarram o meu quadril. Doeu mais do que ser fodido sem preparo, mas nada importa. Eu só queria ser preenchido, eu queria que algo meu voltasse a ficar completo.

A dor não importa.

Os gemidos dele. Toda a fricção. Meu corpo estava começando a aquecer. Ergui mais os quadris.

"Mais forte. Mais rápidos. Apenas mais, mais..."

Minhas mãos foram para os meus cabelos, era a única sensação que eu precisava. _Dele. Unicamente dele._

Forte. Rápido. Melado. Dolorido.

Meu corpo entrava em ebulição, os espasmos involuntários.

Ele gozou. Eu me afundei no chão. Arfando, ouvindo meu coração bater loucamente. Sentindo como se um caminhão tivesse passado por cima de mim e dado ré.

Ele saiu de dentro de mim. Meu corpo tremeu.

"Me desculpe..." Foi a primeira coisa que ele falou.

Não me preocupei em responder, meu corpo estava dolorido. Minhas costas estavam me matando, tudo parecia fora do lugar.

"E-eu vou... me desculpe".

E ele saiu do apartamento batendo a porta, me deixando largado no chão. Eu não tinha forças pra levantar, eu nem conseguia mudar de posição.

Fechei os olhos e me permiti apagar.

Ah sim, eu iria me arrepender disso quando acordasse.

**Continua.**


End file.
